Un Momento en la Noche
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Operacion: Salvemos a las PinkChiks Reto: Crimen Pasional... Ella se acurruco junto al cuerpo inerte de su amado, abrazandolo en su cama, donde fue asesinado, Un Momento en la Noche...


Operación: Salvemos a las Pink-Chiks… Reto: Crimen Pasional… ojala les guste a ustedes chiks y a los demás que estén leyendo esto si no saben lo que significa Pink-Chiks, muy pronto lo descubrirán

* * *

**Un Momento en la Noche**

Mimi Tachikawa cepillaba su larga cabellera rosada, mirándose al enorme espejo, tenia todo tipo de expresiones: sonrisas, lagrimas, fruncía sus delgadas cejas… en fin, parecía que tenia todos los sentimientos a la vez…

-si no me amabas pudiste decirme que no…- dijo, recordando el porque de esas palabras.- te ame tanto, como no sabes como… y tu, te atreviste a despreciarme…

* * *

_Dos chicos se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas bancas del parque de Odaiba, la chica, miraba al otro con ojos suplicantes y llenos de ilusión, Koushiro Izzumi, su acompañante, estaba mas serio._

_-gracias por aceptar salir conmigo- dijo de pronto mientras se acurrucaba contra el hombro del pelirrojo.- no sabes desde hace cuando te he querido decir esto…_

_-¿esto?- pregunto alzando una ceja al momento que la miraba._

_-que te amo- exclamo con voz baja, y de sorpresa le robo un beso al otro chico, este, la miraba sorprendido, sin embargo, no feliz, aunque… ella no lo vio así, o no lo quiso ver así…_

* * *

Seguía cepillando su cabello, una vez, y otra vez, al parecer no se cansaba de eso… no se cansaba de admirarse y ser admirada… 

-pudiste haberme rechazado en ese preciso momento, pero tu estupido interés por los demás antes de ti mismo, te lo impidió ¿creíste que saldría corriendo triste por tu rechazo?- siguió hablándole al espejo, mirando n especial, el reflejo de su cama…

* * *

_Lo beso de nuevo… lo había hecho con anterioridad, y ahora parecía que no podría apartar sus labios contra los de el nunca mas… lo besaba con infinita pasión y mucho amor, este, solo se dejaba besar…_

_-¿y tu¿me amas?- pregunto entre cada beso…_

_-si, yo también te amo- respondió el, y ahora fue el que empezó el beso, algo inseguro, y sin transmitir sentimientos en el… no sentía nada en ese beso, ni por ella…_

* * *

Había dejado el cepillo de lado para tomar algunos broches, sujeto su cabello en una coleta, y los broches los fue poniendo en cada parte de su pelo que se veía rebelde… 

-fue un momento en la mañana cuando me dijiste que si me amabas, quise revelarte mis sentimientos antes de ir a la secundaria para presumir a todo el mundo que tenia de novio al amor de mi vida… y así lo hice, bueno… por lo menos cumplí mi capricho- una sonrisa de niña pequeña que ve su juguete favorito se ilumino en su rostro.

* * *

_Caminaban tomados de la mano, todos en la entrada a la secundaria les miraba, Mimi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Koushiro con la cabeza gacha._

_-¡¡Mimi, Kou!!- grito un castaño mientras agitaba los brazos sobre su alborotada cabellera para hacerse notar._

_Mimi lo miro a el y a los que estaban con el, y les dio una sonrisa, Izzumi se sonrojo y trato de zafarse de la mano de Tachikawa, mas esta no se lo permitió. Ella solamente lo miro extrañada, y apretó con mas fuerza sus dedos contra los de el._

* * *

Al levantarse del pequeño banquito en el que estaba, su bata de dormir rosada callo por su hermosa y escultural figura, se sonrió en el espejo, y volteo hacia la cama, donde se encontraba un joven recostado y… sujeto a los postes de esta… 

-pero yo no iba a ser tu juguetito, no iba a permitir que estuvieras a mi lado sin amor… tantas veces me despreciaste, no lo iba a permitir…- el pelirrojo que yacía en la cama la miro, con sus enormes ojos negros, suplicándole con la mirada que no se atreviera a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-te ame tanto…- solo dijo y clavo una especie de daga en una de las muñecas del chico, así lo fue haciendo, en cada una de sus extremidades, su muñeca derecha, y sus tobillos.

El chico parecía estar sucumbiendo de dolor, pues se movía constantemente tratando de alejarse de aquella mujer, mas no podía, también incontables gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios, mas las palabras no podían ser expresadas pues su boca estaba cubierta por un pañuelo rosado.

Hasta que al final, la chica clavo una ultima daga en su pecho, haciendo que este, dejara de vivir.

-adiós mi amado, por no amarme…- acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, despacio, comenzó a recostarse en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado, a quien había asesinado, un momento en la noche…

FIN

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Lamento mi retraso en publicar mi trabajo tenia flojeritas, y quería hacer un buen trabajo, si van a votar por el, debe ser bueno ¿no? 

Ok, lo admito, fue un asco, la verdad no me gusto mucho, pero hice todo lo que pude, ojala mi esfuerzo merezca aunque sea un voto. Aunque espero que sepan que aun, nadie puede votar (por si alguna de las Pink-Chiks no lo sabia) hasta que todos los trabajos del desafió estén publicados.

Pliss un review!!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
